


Magnets and Mirrors

by beautifulmoreso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011 Verse, Angst, Cannon, Fluff and Smut, If anyone else shows up I'll tag them, M/M, Modest are douches, Post-The X Factor Era, Pre-UAN, basically anyone in the 1D verse will make an appearance, i really suck at tags, the boyfriends know sign language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmoreso/pseuds/beautifulmoreso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are becoming a worldwide phenomenon that no one expected. However, sometimes the road to the top makes you feel like you were safer at the bottom. In between recording albums and making our place in the world, Louis and I will have to lean on each other and our other 3 best friends to realize that it’s not so wrong that Louis makes me strong, and by not letting go we can be something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> All the basic disclaimers apply. I do not pretend I know exactly what happened during this time, I can only infer as to what the people in this story may have thought based on events that transpired. I do not own One Directions--sadly--nor, anyone affiliated with them.

Side note: I would like to thank my amazing [beta](daysundercover.tumblr.com). This wouldn't have been possible without you! During drunken hazes and having breakdowns over the boyfriends, you held my metaphorical hand and made this story what it is.

 

 

I hated to watch him cry. 

I watched, helpless, as his leg bounced up and down in an anxious syncopated rhythm; his fingernails clawing at his knees as he stared straight ahead into the skull of the man that was currently ruining our lives. Tear streaks left their scars down his cheek bones, and I knew he felt small and weak for letting them see him cry. I turned my head, hoping he’d glance at me. I needed him to know that I was with him even if these imbeciles were doing everything they could to keep us apart—to make us feel alone and completely at their mercy.

My knuckle had begun to bleed as I’d chewed straight through the skin, but I just kept gnawing at it hoping to keep my mouth occupied before I spouted off or threw up or God knows what else. This was the worst moment of my life. This rivaled when my father told my sister and I that he and my mum were divorcing and he’d be leaving us. I thought my heart couldn't break into any smaller pieces than it did that day.

I was wrong.

I shifted uncomfortably in the vinyl grey chair I was in, starting to feel as though I were suffocating under the fluorescent lights, as if they were burning their way through my skin, exposing me for all the world to see.

The suited men continued to chastise and lay out laws. Louis continued to weep. I continued to scream inside of my chest where only I could hear me.

I cleared my throat, one of the suits asking us to hold a moment while he answered a call. He swiftly ended it, informing the caller that he would need to ring them back shortly. Louis glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I quickly signed toward him, brushing it off as a scratch of the scalp when the man returned his attention to us. 

“I love you, brave one.” I’d said. His shaky intake of breath and the squeak of despair that followed broke the dam and I dropped my face into my hands finally letting the tears spill over my cheeks. The salt stung the open wound on my knuckle but I paid it no mind.

“So, from now on, you will be travelling separately, you will be set along opposite ends of the stage when you’re performing, you will have separate hotel rooms, and you will not be sat near each other during interviews, meet and greets or the like. Have I made myself perfectly clear?” 

Neither one of us said a word. What could we say? Louis and I both nodded and dropped our heads toward our knees. As one of the body guards came in to fetch Louis so I could have a one on one with the big wigs, I caught sight of his hand as he quickly signed:

“Together we fight.” And then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I am planning an update every Friday. You can come visit me at my tumblr: magnetsandmirrors.tumblr.com. Kudos and comments makes me smile!


End file.
